spiderman_unlimited_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Main screen
The main screen is divided into four panels such as in a comic book. Each of these four panels are things the player can do in the game. It also shows the player their progress. Along with the four, there is a top section to the screen as well. Top section At the top left of the main screen, the player can read News, chat on the official forum, complain to customer care, or look at other free games by Gameloft, all in a little tiny tab. Next to this tab the game tells the player how much Spidey energy is available. Spidey energy is crucial to the game, for no event, mission, or Unlimited run can be played without using one Spidey energy. The player has a maximum of 5, and before the player's highest level Spider-Man is level 10, the player simply receives 5 more right away after the last is used. Or, the player can wait 10 minutes for only one more Spidey energy, which is what has to happen after at least on of the Spider-Men is level 10 or above. 3 Iso-8's can be used to replenesh all 5 Spidey energies instantly. Next to the Spidey energy count is how many Vials the player has. The Vials can be used to buy Spider-Men from standard portals, or to buy items in the shop. 500 Vials can be used to level up a Spider-Man by fusing another Spider-Man to the first. Vials can be obtained in any event, mission, daily challenge, Spidey Ops, or Unlimited run. Next to the Vial count is the Iso-8 count. Menu Next to the top section on the right is the menu, which has 5 sub-portals (no pun intended) of Social, Inbox, Goals, Shop, or Options. In social, you look at the best score from Unlimited runs of your friends. The player can get friends if they send you a friend request and you accept, or if you invite them from Facebook (which instantly gets the player 5 Iso-8's) or add them as a friend by finding them on a leaderboard. The player can send their friends Spidey energy and more, or ask for Spidey energy. The inbox is where you receive important things. It can range from receiving gifts from friends to a free daily standard portal (after 9 the player receives a free premium portal). You also receive the rewards from an event on which you ranked in the inbox. The goals change daily, and they are ranked bronze, silver, and gold. Completing the bronze daily goal gets the player 500 Vials, silver yields 1,500 Vials, and if the player completes the gold daily goal 3 Iso-8's are rewarded. In the shop the player can buy a replenish of 5 Spidey energies for 3 Iso-8's, a 25% score multiplier (for one run) for 7 Iso-8's, an extra 3 Vials per enemy (for one run) for 3 Iso-8's, and 2x combos for 3 minutes, which lasts 3 more seconds than normal for 5 Iso-8's. A recent Event entitled Fight for the Future makes the 2x combo only cost 3 for now, which is 40% off. These 4 items are known as Consumables, the first allowed to be used in the main screen and the latter three used in Unlimited Mode. The power-ups of Web Hammer, Web Magnet, Stats Multiplier, and Web Shield can all be improved 6 times starting with 5,000 Vials each, and increasing in price afterwards. 15% more Vials in every run costs 75 Iso-8s, and 15% more XP in every run costs 75 Iso-8's as well. After completing Issue 2, more slots for a tag team increase in Iso-8 cost, 3 costing 75 Iso-8 and 4 slots costing 100 Iso-8. Finally, the Options houses the help (which is another portal to customer care, as well as how to play and a way to re-read the parental info), settings, language, about, the Facebook portal, the Game Center portal, and individual SFX and Music volumes. Achievements (bold are achieved in the Tutorial) Currently 1,761,104 people play the game, the founder of this wiki and two of his family members included. There are 449 points and 70 achievements available. The following is a list of the achievemnents: #'Suit Up: Finish the tutorial. (1 point)' #'Cool Climber: Level up for the first time. (1 point)' #Rising Ranks: Reach Rank 2. (3 points) #Avid Arachnid: Reach Rank 3. (5 points) #Wild Web-Slinger: Reach Rank 4. (5 points) #Helpful Hero: Reach Rank 5. (10 points) #Spider Supreme: Reach Rank 6. (10 points) #Top of the Web: Reach Rank 7. (10 points) #Wall-Crawler: Reach Level 10. (5 points) #Web-Slinger: Reach Level 20. (5 points) #High-Flying Hero: Reach Level 30. (5 points) #New York's Finest: Reach Level 40. (5 points) #Eperienced Arachnid: Reach Level 50. (5 points) #Spectacular Spider: Reach Level 60. (5 points) #Masked Marvel: Reach Level 70. (10 points) #A Legendary Hero: Reach Level 100. (20 points) #Hidden: Goblin Hunter: Defeat the Green Goblin at the end of Issue #1. (5 points) #Hidden: Bird Buster: Defeat the Vulture at the end of Issue #2. ''(5 points) #Hidden: ''Short Circuit: Defeat Electro at the end of Issue #3. ''(10 points) #Hidden: ''Life's a Beach: Defeat the Sandman at the end of Issue #4. ''(10 points) #Hidden: (10 points) #Hidden: (10 points) #Hidden: (30 points) #Unlimited Potential: Score higher than 10,000 points in Unlimited Mode. (1 point) #Skittering Spider: Score higher than 50,000 points in Unlimited Mode. (3 points) #Awesomeness Unlimited: Score higher than 100,000 points in Unlimited Mode. (3 points) #Webheaded Wonder: Score higher than 500,000 points in Unlimited Mode. (5 points) #The Unsquashable!: Score higher than 1,000,000 points in Unlimited Mode. (10 points) #That's Arach-tastic!: Raise your combo counter higher than 100. (5 points) #Operation Achieved: Successfully complete a mission in Spidey Ops #1 (5 points) #Working Together: Successfully complete a mission in Spidey Ops #2 (5 points) #Spidey Society: Successfully complete a mission in Spidey Ops #3 (5 points) #Hidden: (5 points) #Hidden: (5 points) #Hidden: (5 points) #Hidden: (5 points) #Hidden: (1 point) #Hidden: (3 points) #Hidden: (5 points) #Bronze Ain't Bad: Get a bronze reward in a Daily Challenge. (5 points) #Silver is Super: Get a silver reward in a Daily Challenge. (5 points) #Go for the Gold!: Get a gold reward in a Daily Challenge. (5 points) #Super Fan: Play the game for 10 days in a row! (10 points) #Sharing is Caring: Send 40 gifts to people. (10 points) #Can We Get a Tailor?: Bring Battle-Damaged Spider-Man through the Portal. (3 points) #In the Bag: Bring the Bombastic Bag-Man through the Portal. (1 point) #Cosmic Collaborator: Bring Cosmic Spider-Man through the Portal. (5 points) #Spidey in the House: Bring House of M Spider-Man through the Portal. (1 point) #Taking a Stand: Bring Last Stand Spider-Man through the Portal. (3 points) #'Mega Manga: Bring Mangaverse Spider-Man through the Portal. (1 point)''' #Keep it Secret: Bring Secret War Spider-Man through the Portal. (1 point) #Fashion AND Function: Bring the Spider-Armor through the Portal. (3 points) #Looks Familiar: Bring Spider-Man through the Portal. (1 point) #Portal Noir: Bring Spider-Man Noir through the Portal. (3 points) #The Very End: Bring Ends of the Earth Spider-Man through the Portal. (5 points) #A Fantastic Future: Bring Future Foundation Spider-Man through the Portal. (5 points) #Heavy Metal Madness: Bring the Iron Spider through the Portal. (5 points) #Formidable Fashion: Bring the Bulletproof Spider-Man through the Porta. (5 points) #A Study in Scarlet: Bring Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) through the Portal (5 points) #The Clone Saga: Bring Spider-Man (Ben Reilly) through the Portal. (5 points) #Hidden: ''Hit the Big Time!: Bring the Big Time Spider-Man (Sonic) through the Portal. ''(7 points) #Thoroughly Modern Spidey: Bring Scarlet Spider through the Portal (7 points) #Party Like It's 2099: Bring Spider-Man 2099 through the Portal. (7 points) #Green With Envy: Bring the Big Time Spider-Man (Stealth) through the Portal. (10 points) #Hidden: ''Superior Spinner: Bring the Superior Spider-Man through the Portal. ''(10 points) #Hidden: (10 points) #Hidden: (10 points) #Hey Sparky!: Bring Electro-Proof Spider-Man through the Portal. (5 points) #Pretty Powerful: Reach Level 80 (20 points) #Webbed Wonder: Reach Level 90 (20 points) Events and Unlimited Mode When Buff events start, they last 3-4 days. Unfortuanetly this wiki does not currently have a list of all the past events. Some are highlighted in the News of the game, however. The current events are Until the Bitter End and Fight for the Future. Events like these always want the highest score to be scored along with something else, such as getting as much vials as possible or unleashing the most combos. There are progress rewards alongside being ranked in the whole event. These progress rewards have to do with the "something else." For example, Until the Bitter End gives the player 2,500 Vials for getting 500 in the event, 3 Iso-8's for 7,200 Vials, an Event portal for 24,000 Vials, and an Ends of the Earth Spider-Man for 48,000 Vials. It is possible for the top 1,000 to 500 players in and event to receive a prize. For exanple, Fight For the Future gives top players 501-1,000 500 Vials, 101-500 1,000 Vials, 51-100 a Standard Portal, 21-50 8 Iso-8's, 6-20 a Premium Portal, 2-5 a Future Foundation Spider-Man, and the player with the highest score receives a Future Foundation Spider-Man along with 50 Iso-8's. These events also have a bonus score, meaning if certain Spider-Men are used, the overall score is multiplied by either 2, 3, or 4. After an event, sometimes because the Spider-Man won by the top 5 players is exclusive at the time, a seperate tab for a 20-50% chance at that Spidey is added to the recruit in the bottom left of the 4 on the main screen. There are also events where the once-exclusive Spidey can be earned, known as Flash Events. Events are the top left and Unlimited Mode is the bottom right. There are also currently two Halloween events, entitled Halloween Horror and Fright Night. What's special about these events is that there is an exclusive boss, Jack O' Lantern, who can only be fought in Fright Night and nowhere else in the game. In Halloween Horror, the player can collect pumpkins, similar to the collectibles in some side missions. This means that there could be other holiday-themed events in the future or events with exclusive bosses. In fact, another exclusive boss event featured Morlun from Spider-Verse. Unlimited Mode is an endless run where any Spider-Man can run and earn a potentially infinite amount of Vials, Iso-8's, and XP before they slip up and finally lose. Daily rewards are available for lucky players everyday in Unlimtied Mode. In Unlimited Mode you are compared to 5 fictional Spider-Man characters, along with your friends, who you can brag to if your Unlimited Mode score is higher than theirs and earn 500 Vials per brag. The 5 fictional characters are Carlie Cooper, whose score is 5,000, J. Jonah Jameson's best score is 25,000, MJ has a score of 100,000, the Black Cat's score is 250,000, and finally Nick Fury's top score is 500,000. Nick Fury used an Ends of the Earth Spider-Man, wheras the other 4 used the original Spider-Man (not really though, these fictional charactrs do not have the game for they are in the game; it is a joke). The player can also see where they are ranked worldwide, what players they are close to for that day in the world, how close their friends are to them in the world, and the top 50 or so players for that day or in the world. In Unlimited Mode, the player plays like any other running game like this. There is a bit of a difference though. The Spider-Man runs, collects Vials in the run, dodges hazards or jumps over/ducks under them, defeats enemies, web-swing by tapping and holding to go higher or lower to get Vials; combo rings; or through airborne hazards, and wall-crawls and free falls by titlting the screen to get Vials and go through combo rings or avoid floating (while Spider-Man falls) or falling (while Spider-Man climbs) hazards. The setting can change from a SHIELD jet to a New York rooftop at dawn; afternoon; sunset; or night, running alongside a building to a rooftop in those settings, Oscorp labs, Oscorp sewers, or the Sinister Ship, the headquarters of the Sinister Six. Thanks to the new update in Issue 4, the player can also run in a construction site or a subway. Spider-Men After receiving the initial Spider-Man and Mangaverse Spider-Man from the tutorial, 4 more Spider-Men are available to be recruited, before the player has to pay Vials and eventually Iso-8's to have more Spider-Men available without fusing. There are 4 portals where Spider-Men can come from, under Recruit in the bottom left. The standard portal can get the player common or uncomon Spider-Men. The standard portal costs 2,500 Vials. The premium portal can get the player rare or epic Spider-Men. The premium portal costs 25 Iso-8's. The VIP portal can get the player epic Spider-Men. The VIP portal used to cost 100 Iso-8's but now costs 75 Iso-8's. Finally, the fourth portal is available after an event specifically so the player has the chance to get the now unavailable Spider-Man who was exclusive to said previous event. On a rare occasion, a Super-charged portal which costs 10 Iso-8's can get the player uncommon Spider-Men who have all 4 stars and are set at level 30 or higher from the start. There will soon be a Standard Plus portal, which guarantees a Spidey who already has all 3 stars and who is set at level 20 or higher from the start. Every Spider-Man the player receives is added to a slot in the My Team in the bottom left of the main screen. Every Spider-Man receives XP after a run. If the Spider-Man recevies enough they can level up. It becomes more difficult to level up with each level, and every time a multiple of ten is reached the Spider-Man has to be ranked up using a number of Iso-8's, which varies from the rarity of the Spider-Man (Rarer ones costing more to rank up). With each multiple of ten, it costs more to rank up, but the Spider-Man receives another star. All Spider-Men start with at least some star, and some start with two or three. Common Spider-Men can only get to a maximum of level 30, Uncommon to level 50, Rare to 70, and finally Epic Spider-Men can level up all the way to level 90. New Legendary Spider-Men are soon coming out, which can level up to level 100. The level, however, has little to do with the rank and stars. Those are 3, 4, 5, 6, or 7 depending on how rare the Spider-Man is, and there are no exceptions to that rule. With each level, though, the Spider-Man's score bonus is multiplied slightly. After every rank up, the Spider-Man can continue to level up 10 more levels, and receive even higher score bonuses. After level 10, however, there is another option for Spider-Men who aren't in a run but who can level up during a 30 to 90 minute period. This is known as the Spidey Ops, where at least 6 Spider-Men can be used to complete some random mission involving the Maggia, Hydro-Man, a group of criminals known as the Free Radicals, or just ordinary circumstances. These missions cannot be played, only the Spider-Men can be selected and become inactive in any other run for the amount of time it takes. The level of the Spider-Man determines the success rate of the Spider-Men, but even a 99% success rate (the highest) can fail. If it succeeds, however, all Spider-Men involved receive XP according to the mission. A Spidey Ops mission can be hurried up with 1 to 3 Iso 8's depending on the time it takes to finish. Only one Spidey Ops is available at a time until the first issue is completed. Then, two are available at once, and three are available at once after the second issue is finished, and etc. Also, some Vials are rewarded with each Spidey Ops completed. Each Spider-Man has their own ability. For example, Spider-Man's ability is to level up 15% faster after a run, and Mangaverse Spider-Man's ability is to get a 30% bonus score from collecting Vials. Rare, Epic, and Legendary Spider-Men have a hidden second ability unlocked after 5 stars. Some of these abilites are useful for certain missions requiring the defeat of enemies or events requiring this or vials or etc. After completing the first issue, more than one Spider-Man is available per any run as a tag team. This means that in any run, if the Spider-Man loses and a continue is used by the player, a second Spider-Man from the tag team is tagged in. The third and fourth slots cost Iso-8's, so if a second continue is used, the next Spider-Man goes in, or if its there or later where the slots are available, the first returns and continues the cycle. This tage team is very useful in an event where the highest score and something like Vials or enemies being defeated or many combos is necessary, the player can use a Spider-Man who has the ability of more score from running, and another Spider-Man. Even if a second or one of the Spider-Men is not used during the run, that/those Spider-M(a/e)n receive XP as well for providing moral support. The player can add all the Spider-Men earned to each other so as not to fill up space. All the player has to do is add unnecessary cards (ranging from 1 to 4 and 1 to 3 of the exact same one that is to be leveled up) to a Spider-Man that is requested to be leveled up, and pay 500 Vials to do so. Or, the player can simply sell an unwanted Spidey for Vials. Story Mode Finally, the top right section of the main screen, the fourth of four main options of the game and the most important to finishing, is the story mode. The story mode starts the game and contains issues 1-6?, 4 of which are already out and the fifth will almost be. The story mode centers around the defeat of the Sinister Six from the main Spider-Man's dimension, and 4 alternate versions of each. They contain side missions and the boss battles. All of these have requirements along with the fact that like almost every other run in the game, they require one Spidey energy per run trial. The issues look like a map of New York City, with the missions popping up in no two of the same areas in one issue. Here are the issues: Issue #1: Night of the Goblin (Bosses are the Goblins) Issue #2: Birds of Prey (Bosses are the Vultures) Issue #3: Danger! High Voltage! (Bosses are the Electros) Issue #4: Against the Grain! (Bosses are the Sandmen) Issue #5: Unknown (Bosses are the Doctor Octopi) Issue #6: Unknown